batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eltaire/Archive 1
This is an Archive of the contents of Eltaire's talk page ranging from January 20, 2012 through November 20, 2012. Visit Eltaire's current talk page to contact the user. Welcome Hello and thank you for your contributions thus far! We're glad you decided to join the Baten Kaitos Wiki community. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Revitalizer (Talk) 11:37, May 20, 2012 -- No problem. I think I'll continue to make edits where I can, and when I find the time. I am currently Let's Playing Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean on YouTube, and feel that this game needs better resources, so here I am, :D Eltaire 11:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good. We always appreciate editors! -Revitalizer 06:26, May 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Template Update Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that I have updated the Template for Eternal Wings to include the found location of Magnus. I haven't finished updating all the articles, as I realised that some articles are actually missing. I have added a couple, and will update and add over the next week or so. :D Eltaire 08:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, it looks good! I haven't done too much on here over the last month as the school year started winding down (or up, you might say) and right now I'm helping coordinate the merger of a few Wikis so it's nice to have someone keep the home in tip-top shape. -Revitalizer 18:54, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::No worries. I'll be around for awhile, I think. It's going to take me awhile to finish the game, and I think that the internet requires better resources than what it currently has. I'm sure I'll see you around at some point. :D Eltaire 07:53, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey Eltaire, great job with the Magnus articles! I did go through them though to create a bit more uniformity with previous articles. There are few a few formatting suggestions I have in filling them out that I hope you don't mind me sharing. Keep in mind much of this is my fault since not all previous articles are formatted according to current standards and I have no manual of style elaborating on formatting standards. I suppose the first suggestions have to do with linking. Linking to elements in the ATK variable makes the table seem a little overlinked when the Element variable already has its own link. Also, at some point pages for types of items will be created so the Type variable should always be linked to itself (when we get to types not represented yet, just drop on by and we can discuss what terminology to use). And you've done this on most pages anyways, but always try to link to any status ailments in the Effect variables. As far as content goes, this guide is great resource for Spirit #s (don't worry about it corner-by-corner, just do range or numbers) and Sale prices; there's bound to be a typo or inaccuracy from time to time, but every check I've done on the guide has been accurate. And finally, for line spacing, I think compactness and workability go hand-in-hand, so I would appreciate it if the templates are filled out without full line spaces between lines as well as the single spaces around the equal signs. Since Magnus can be found multiple ways, the template can start looking cluttered, so I think it would look better to put a simple line-break before each additional variable. And on that same subject, I decided to label finding Magnus in the field as "Examine" since that's what it's referred to in the game's manual as well as Quest rewards as "Quest." Now the specifier on Quest finds is a bit nonsensical right now as those Quests aren't officially named and we haven't created pages for them, so just a pick a vaguely relevant title to link to that won't link to an actual page. That way we can find them again via Most-wanted pages and relink it to the corresponding quest once we have a page (or pages) for small quests. ::::I feel sort of bad dumping on this on a new editor. XD If you need any clarification on all of this or want to comment on a formatting decision, PLEASE feel free to respond. -Revitalizer 21:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hey there! Thanks for the tips. I understand the uniformity required for the Wiki, and admit that some pages I have just left some information unattended with the intention of coming back to it later, as I have actually been taking the information directly from the game, rather than using a guide. In saying that, the guide that you have linked me to, is actually one that I am familiar with as I use it when I am Let's Playing the game, to ensure that I don't miss any of the Magnus. Although, I admit that I haven't perused the bottom of it. ::::::I believe at some point the Wiki will benefit from a style guide. Once I get familiar with the way we have decided to list the Battle Magnus, I believe I will write one - as that's my profession and field of study at the moment. Anyway - thanks again. I saw that you had updated the articles that I had made and just listed "Updated" in the Edit Summary, so was a little concerned that I wouldn't be abe to determine what you had changed. Thank you for clarifying here. I appreciate it. Eltaire 21:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::No problem! I've always found the idea of a manual of style attractive. The only problems are that the Wiki isn't necessarily developed enough to have a determined format in every area (Battle Magnus obviously being one of a few exceptions) and doesn't really have editors to make one essential. But of course, if you'd like to put your professional skills to work, that would be awesome! -Revitalizer 23:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Images and Image Needed (Category) Hey there! I just had a quick question about images (as I added one to the Ancient Library of Magic page.) How can the category marker for the page be updated so that rather than displaying the text from the Wiki page, it displays the actual image? I notice that some of the "Read More" pages have images and some have a cap of the first sentence of text. Also, I was after some clarification on the "Image Needed" category. I previously added Sword Magnus that I had created to this category, which you later removed advising that you hadn't been clear enough with the definition of the category. However, the Armor Magnus I uploaded, I note, now have that same category tag. So I was wondering if you could please clarify where you intend to use and not use this category? Thanks! Eltaire 22:24, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :I wish I could answer your first question; it's something I've wondered about before too. I've tried individually purging both the article pages and the category pages to no avail. It seems to happen naturally over time for ordinary image additions, but when added to a template (like our Magnus images), some simply will not appear. It's never struck me as bad enough of a problem to prioritize it, but if I were to, I would ask about it on Community Central. If you want me to do so, I will. :About your second question, I didn't remove the Image Needed category from any pages you added it to (having checked, all of them except one still have the category, and that one simply never had that category added, though I've now added it), I just reapplied it to School of Magic. The reason I did that as well as more precisely define the use of the category was to get across that it should be used for any page lacking an image that is closely and obviously associated with the subject, something that a vague portrayal of the School's exterior from upper Komo Mai wasn't. Sorry for any misunderstanding. -Revitalizer 23:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::That's strange. If you could ask around about the images, that would be great. Thanks. :::The reason I brought up the Image Needed category was that one of the edits that was made had a comment about the Category being undefined, or something to that effect, so I was a little confused. Thanks for clearing that up. Therefore, in future I will add the pages that require an image to this category (Image being, one that precisely defines the location/object of the page, rather than something that's unrelated). Eltaire 00:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Spell Magnus Naming Conventions Hey Revitalizer. I was looking through my Magnus gathering the other day, and also at a few various sources online such as this one Magnus Location Guide, and feel that the naming of the spell Magnus would benefit more if it followed this guide. In this I mean that Light Flare Lv 1 could be Light Flare I. Rather than levels denoting the power of the card, couldn't we refer to the roman numeral printed on the card to denote it's level, and then have a "level" field on the template to list the power of the card? Just a thought. And just as an aside, whomever checked the final Baten Kaitos game before it was released should be shot, as there is a discrepeny in the naming conventions within the game. :P You have Dark Flare Lv 1, however the card next to it is Chronos Blow 1 (They missed out the "Lv".) Sorry, just nitpicking now. :P Let me know what you think. :) Eltaire 08:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I appreciate the suggestion, but I'm not sure I see enough utility in it. I realize no fan-made database can be perfectly official, but since we're handed titles directly from the game's database this seems like one of those subjects where we should strive to be. I believe staying as "official" as reasonable should be a goal of any Wiki and, as obtuse as the actual titles may seem, I think they're reasonable. :And speaking of that obtuseness, the Chronos Blow naming fiasco required a bit of backtracking on my part when I first started uploading Spell Magnus. I actually had to rename a few articles (a few times XD) before being completely aware of of the discrepancy. I can't be positive it was mistake though, especially since the full title would be longer than any other Spell Magnus titles. It would help to be able to examine the Japanese version and see how that all played out. :And perhaps to demonstrate actual nitpicking, do you think you could include the currency in the Sale price as well as list non-offensive Magnus' Attack Combo #s as "None" rather than "1"? "Sale" as a parameter is a little vague with only a number as the variable and, while non-offensive Magnus can be used to end your attacking turn, listing "1" has the implication that it has an actual offensive use. Thank! -Revitalizer 22:08, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha! No worries. I agree that the Wiki should be kept as official as possible, but I just wonder if people searching for the Magnus are going to type in "Fire Burst Lv 1" or "Fire Burst I"? Perhaps some redirect pages would assist with this? ::Also, it's funny that you mention the currency convention as I was thinking about that the other day in whether the "G" should be there at the end of the sale price, and thought better of it, believing that the rest of the Wiki didn't have it. I guess it did. Should have paid to check. Sorry about that. And not a problem about changing the Magnus Attack Combo # on defensive items. That makes complete sense. Sorry, I am still trying to get my head around things and I guess it doesn't pay to cut and paste from previous templates. Haha. Eltaire 03:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't necessarily have any strong objection to using redirects in that situation. It's just that these redirects under Wikia's current search system would give readers almost no advantage. If a user is typing the exact, case-sensitive title they'll see their destination in the drop-down almost immediately, before getting to the numerals. If a user gets to the numerals anyways or types the inexact "fire burst iv," they're still going to see it almost immediately in the search results. The only advantage would be having a search result be one, perhaps two entries higher (despite that result being easily visible in the first place). :::And that's no problem! Like I said, I've had to backtrack on a number of occasions myself (a lot of these Magnus articles have much longer page histories than they should :p). Besides, I'd go crazy if I couldn't copy and paste the template from existing articles. -Revitalizer 18:18, June 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Equipment Magnus Haha! You're probably getting sick of me bugging you by now. Anyway, I wanted to raise an issue regarding Equipment Magnus (i.e Buckles, Anklets etc). As there is different information to consider, as opposed to Battle Magnus, I believe a different template would be beneficial. I was thinking that a table would benefit where one could list the statistics that the Equipment augments (i.e STR, VIT etc), and also the extra effects like HP +5% etc. The problem is, that my knowledge of Wikis isn't extensive enough to build a table template, and looking around Wikia at other sites, the coding seems a little... complex? What are you thoughts? If the template can be built, I'd be more than happy to fill out the pages, but the template would need to be built first, and I am afraid I don't have that level of skill. D: Eltaire 08:25, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :I never tire of being bugged. Bugging is what dedicated editors do. ;) But you're exactly right; the current template is exclusively for Battle Magnus (Template:Infobox Battle Magnus Wings) and more need to be created for other major categories of Magnus. I don't really know much of anything about how to create one either; I've just adapted pre-installed ones whenever I've needed a new one. I'll get around to making one for Equipment within the next day or two. -Revitalizer 18:18, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: Done! :::Thanks so much for that. I'll get onto doing up Kalas' Buckles maybe tonight. I have work until 6 though, so can't make any guarantees. But it's definitely something I'll be getting onto shortly. :D Eltaire 21:57, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::No problem! And no rush of course! I have a few images of other characters' equipment so I'll be filling out a few also. -Revitalizer 18:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wiki Badges Hey there! I just had a quick question about the Wiki Badges - are they a set template, or can they be changed and designed in our own way (i.e the graphical representation and naming of the badges could relate to the Baten Kaitos universe). I feel that if the badges served to represent Baten Kaitos, it would appear similar to the "Sticker" system of the Get Glue website whereby you earn "stickers" from checking into different books, movies, games etc. The fact that the sticker relates to the actual item that you are interacting with, makes the reward system more worth it. I believe if this can be amended here, then it would give a better sense of a Achievement. Rather than gaining a generic badge that you can get from any other Wiki that you make an edit on, on Wikia, making them unique would mean that people would have more incentive to be rewarded. I am not even sure if this can be edited, so it's just a thought. Thanks. Eltaire 04:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Badge are pretty customizable. You can change the title and images of the default badges as well as create new badges for edits within a particular category. Customizing the images though is incredibly obtuse and frustrating which is why I've never actually gone forward with it and don't plan to anytime soon. Customizing the names though is easy enough. Do you think it would be worth changing the names now if images won't accompany them immediately? -Revitalizer 20:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not too bad at image editing myself, so it's certainly something I could look at doing. But it would depend on the number of badges that would be required. I think for uniformity it would be best to change the badges and images at the same time. We'd probably need to decide on what names we'd like to give the badges as well as the image to accompany it. Eltaire 23:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Since this is something rather more extensive, I've created Forum:Custom Badges for discussion. -Revitalizer 23:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi ^^ Thanks i hope to help in something nice to meet you I'm Youhan and I'm really excited to collaborate with you on the wiki I´m from Mexico .... i don't speak very well the english :s Greetings! Greetings from your fellow Admin! I noticed you edited recently. It seems neither of us has been too active lately, but that's life... <_> How've you been? -Revitalizer (talk) 07:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hello! Yes, I think I was looking up something and didn't like the text that was on the particular Wiki Page (or maybe it was missing something?). :I'm sorry I haven't been around much. My uni semester floored me. But I am done, for the year at least, and now have free time to catch up on everything I missed. I am still Let's Playing Baten Kaitos, and am almost done with the game now. :How about you? How's life treating you? XD Eltaire (talk) 12:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I've been just fine over the long haul (though getting over one of those 72 hour colds). I really haven't felt sound either in tackling projects like the Wiki this school quarter; not floored luckily, but I suppose I'm not one for casual incrementalism, which is all your left with when life piles up. Congratulations by the way for finishing your school year! -Revitalizer (talk) 07:30, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Two Quick Notes As you're adding the new Navbox, could you keep on the lookout for any outdated formatting in the "Found" parameter? There should be between each different type method for obtaining. Also, do you feel that the Marvelous Sword image is inadequate or was the Image Needed category an accident? Thanks! -Revitalizer (talk) 04:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::The "Image Needed" on Marvelous Sword, is because the Silver Sword page is missing an image, and therefore will be required to be updated on the weapon page as well as in the navigation pane. :P Oh, yes - I forgot about the spacing for obtaining weapons. I'll change those as I see them. Thanks! :) Eltaire (talk) 04:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for getting back to me. I can see it getting a little confusing expanding the Image Needed category beyond its original mission in that way. Do you think you could use a new category; something like Category:Navbox Image Needed? -Revitalizer (talk) 04:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I mean if you wanted to create a new Category, that's fine with me, but I think we'll know which pages require images from the default Magnus images. I don't plan on adding any more navigation templates until Kalas is cleaned up. (i.e getting the necessary images etc). XD Up to you though. Eltaire (talk) 04:47, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well I do think it's a good idea to, like you were intending, keep track of those pages with navigation panes that don't have the necessary images. It's just that Image Needed I feel should be reserved for those pages which lack an adequate image of the page's subject rather than a certain type of secondary image. That's why I think it's not a bad idea to create a category for a type of secondary image that you know will be widespread, like Navbox images. -Revitalizer (talk) 04:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Not a problem. If it's more convenient for you, then by all means feel free to create it. XD Eltaire (talk) 05:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! I do find it easier having a category for secondary images. -Revitalizer (talk) 05:10, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Awesome! Do you happen to have Skype, to make communication easier? Eltaire (talk) 05:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry, currently I'm exclusively textual. :p I'm not sure if Google or Yahoo chat would make for easier communication or not, but those are options. -Revitalizer (talk) 05:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Haha! Skype can be exclusively textual too. :P Eltaire (talk) 05:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::If it's really important I can, but, as my co-admin at the Dept. Heaven Wiki can attest to, I bemoan joining almost anything new. :\ I take it you don't have any Gmail or Ymail account? -Revitalizer (talk) 05:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Unfortunately, no. I only have Skype. :( Eltaire (talk) 06:03, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::I've only taken a quick glance, but I'll look more into Skype tomorrow. Thank you for the recommendation though. -Revitalizer (talk) 06:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Do you know if Skype has any browser functionality? If it's download only it's not really an option right now. :\ -Revitalizer (talk) 23:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I think it's download only. However I just realised that the Wiki has a chat... we could use that? Eltaire (talk) 00:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Sounds fine to me! -Revitalizer (talk) 01:12, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've enabled the feature. See you in there? XD Eltaire (talk) 01:31, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Those Magnus images look wonderful! It's super exciting seeing them pour in. ^_^ Unrelated, since your talk page is an absolute monolith do you mind if I archive and clear it? -Revitalizer (talk) 07:27, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, the gamma settings I have set for the recording make the images brighter, but I don't think it's of any detriment to their quality on the Wiki. I think they look nice. XD I'm missing one of the Sword Magnus in my Gathering, so I couldn't capture that one. I'll have to find it in game and screen it the next time I go through and do the captures. And yes. feel free to archive the page. XD Eltaire (talk) 07:57, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't fret over that last Magnus; at least we now have an at least decent quality image for every Sword Magnus thanks to your recent additions. Anyways, archiving in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... -Revitalizer (talk) 08:04, November 20, 2012 (UTC)